Orville Underwood
Orville Underwood was an acquitted rapist and pornographer who was responsible for making Larissa Welsh into the unintended star of a series of child molestation films in the 1990s. Background Underwood had kidnapped numerous vulnerable children including Larissa, a foster child, and as part of the process of forcing them into his videos threatened to send an organization named The Coventry after them and their families. Underwood named Larissa "Brandy," and placed her in a series of videos that became popular among other pedophiles. One of the kids forced into these videos, a boy named Daniel Brooks helped Larissa escape from Underwood's pornography ring and seemed to drop out of sight. Days after her escape, Larissa spotted Underwood, who was arrested after they heard her scream. Unfortunately, the limited evidence against him ended up acquitting him of the rape. After his acquittal, he earned a legal degree and became a self-proclaimed civil rights attorney who defends people who have been accused of molesting children unjustly or otherwise. Among child molesters though, he is still considered an idol partially for his discovery of the girl he called "Brandy." Besides his videos, Underwood had also wrote a series of books about his exploits, including his discovery of Larissa during the 1990's. In order to evade legal authorities he includes no pictures, and is convinced that in the event he faces any scrutiny he can pass them off as works of fiction. The names of some of his books are as follows: *''The Beauty of a Child's Love'' *''Chasing Brandy: How I Found Brandy, and How You Can Too'' *''Days at Camp, Nights of Passion'' Possessed Larissa, now an adult, was recently attacked by Eldon Balogh, a fan of the Brandy videos who demanded to find her whereabouts, and in his frustration tried to kill Underwood. When the SVU arrested Balogh for molesting Larissa twice (along with raping other young girls prior to attacking the former "Brandy"), they found old photographs and other material they intended to use against both Balogh and Underwood. Balogh, however was murdered in prison for bragging about his conquests. Underwood concocted an elaborate cover story to con them into believing he was innocent. When they tried to find Daniel in order to get him to testify against Underwood, they found he had become a child pornographer himself, and to make matters worse, he had been brainwashed to the point of denying his former victimization by Underwood, and thus was rendered and unreliable witness. During the trial, Underwood acted in his own defense, and used the argument that the books that Balogh used as a guide to finding Larissa were mere works of fiction that had nothing to do with her rape. Unfortunately, the prosecution was unable to make a case against him with the evidence obtained. However when Larissa talked to Daniel Brooks in Rikers, he secretly told her that Underwood was still after children. Larissa arrived at Underwood's house as he was in the process of forcing another pre-pubescent girl into a life of child pornography. Underwood was able to call 911 and argued with Larissa over his actions as the police arrived. Larissa shot Underwood to death before the police could intervene, and his new victim Christina was found in the bathtub. Since Larissa killed Underwood while rescuing Christina, the manner of his death was ruled justified and Larissa was not charged. Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:Child Pornographers Category:Defense Attorneys Category:Kidnappers Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Authors Category:Rapists Category:Pedophiles Category:Assault Victims Category:Harassers